


Just Breathe

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale with a little D/s and BDSM play.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Flash
> 
> I know . . . I just put up another chapter of my [Reign of Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332189/chapters/48208798) story earlier and I'm putting this up. Work is boring; I have a lot of time to do nothing. Might as well write. 
> 
> And yes, I went into serious BDSM territory. I'm not out to scare the vanillas; I'm just in A Mood. 😈 If something like breath play makes you uncomfortable, then don't read this.

A flash of a smile is all it takes. 

“What?” asked Aziraphale as he noticed Crowley flash that smile in his direction.

He was seated on the couch in Crowley’s flat reading while Crowley sat in the matching chair nearby doing whatever it was he did on his mobile. Aziraphale didn’t ask, but suspected he caused minor mischief with it when he wasn’t looking at porn.

“Nothing,” answered Crowley innocently.

There was another flash of that smile. Crowley had pounced, landing on Aziraphale, surprising him enough that he dropped his book on the floor while he tumbled over. His hands didn’t stay free long, Crowley pinned them to the couch as he lay on top of him, gloating just a bit.

“Crowley, really! That’s a great way to damage a book.”

“Not like I can’t repair it.” 

Aziraphale found he was unable to answer as Crowley crushed his mouth against his, forcing his lips open before inserting his tongue. The angel melted just a tad as he started exploring with his own tongue until suddenly he found his mouth empty, Crowley hovering above him with a grin.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

They were suddenly naked. So much for foreplay; Crowley was one of _those_ kinds of moods. A knee rubbed gently between Aziraphale’s thighs resulting in exactly the kind of reaction Crowley was looking for. He transferred both Aziraphale’s hands above his head, now securing them in place with one hand as he slid in him, passing through that slight resistance to the warmth inside. Aziraphale bucked a little in surprise, not expecting entry. 

Also unexpected was the lack of movement. Crowley just sat there, staring at him lustily through those serpentine eyes with his cock stationed maddeningly deep in there. Put out by this state of affairs, Aziraphale fought to free himself so he could gain the leverage to move his hips since Crowley refused to. His struggles were futile. He had forgotten Crowley’s lithe form retained snake-like strength even when human-shaped.

That smile flashed again. “You’re a bit stuck, aren’t you?”

“Crowley, will you just quit teasing?”

A hand went over his nose and mouth and Aziraphale found himself unable to breathe. He shook his head, attempting to free himself of the pressure over the lower part of his face. His blood pounded in his ears and his head became light as he felt his entire body struggle against the lack of air while the logical part of his brain that still remained calm during this animalistic response told him he was being ridiculous. Angels didn’t require oxygen.

The hand was removed just as his body started to go limp and his eyes started to shut against his will. They snapped back open again as air filled his lungs. A rush of erotic passion hit him mentally and physically.

“Such dramatics for a being that doesn’t need to breathe.”

“I hate it when you do that!”

“You don’t. It makes you harder and you never add it to your limits.”

“Please just move,” pleaded Aziraphale, twisting against Crowley’s cock, despite such action being ineffective.

“Ssssay it.” Crowley wiggled; Aziraphale gasped in pleasure.

Sky blue eyes pleaded with him, received a mischievous grin in return. Aziraphale relented, his needs greater than the embarrassment of repeating words Crowley liked to hear.

“Please… fuck… me.” The four-letter word was said hesitantly, to Crowley’s delight.

“See? That wasn’t so difficult.” 

And Aziraphale felt Crowley move inside of him, sliding in and out passionately as his prey made quiet erotic noises in response. He released Aziraphale in order to concentrate on other areas, namely his cock which was now firmly held in Crowley’s grasp and rubbed to the point of wetness oozing out the tip. 

The passion crescendoed until both could handle it no more and they orgasmed together.

“You did great, angel,” Crowley said with a loving kiss.

Smiling tenderly, he gathered Aziraphale up in his arms most affectionately, giving him all the gentle aftercare he’d need.

**Author's Note:**

> Public Service Announcement: Crowley and Aziraphale are immortal, not in need oxygen to survive and above all, fictional characters. They can do breath play without a thought to its safety. Us real-life humans can't. Breath play is edge play and fits into Risk-Aware Consensual Kink rather than Safe, Sane and Consensual. It's not something you should try unless you really, really know what you're doing because you could cause someone serious harm. I've been in the lifestyle many years and only have done breath play once on the receiving end and never on the giving end because it's not an area I'm that comfortable with doing in real life.


End file.
